Savages: Fighting Back
by Randichele
Summary: O isn't the only girl in Ben and Chon's life, follow Miranda as she and O share their story. Au-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Savages just my characters and their backstories.**

**Chapter 1**

_**O- Just 'cause we're telling you this story doesn't' mean we're alive at the end of it.**_ _**This could all be pre-recorded and we could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean. Yeah, it's that kind of story.**_ _**'Cause things just got so out of control.**_ _**Let's go back to where it started, here in paradise. Where they say god parked himself on the seventh day. But they towed him on the eighth.**_ _**And this is Ben and Chon's hole in the wall by the sea.**_ _**Paid for in cash. Not bad for two young Laguna dudes.**_

As two young lovers fucked on the couch, a young woman was watching a little boy and girl run around the beach tiring themselves out. She would wonder what the other two were doing to tire themselves out but smiled because she already knew the answer.

_**M- Who are definitely not employable on Wall Street.**_ _**Chon is the killer. Two tours, Iraq, Afghanistan, and he came back with a lot of cash, but no soul.**_ _**He's always trying to fuck the war out of himself. We have orgasms, he has "wargasms". So I guess we try to give him back some of the things that he's lost.**_ _**Chon is the love of our lives. Call me O. I was named after Ophelia, the bi-polar basket case in Hamlet, who committed suicide. So I cut it down to just O.**_

Meanwhile the two on the couch had just finished and were trying to catch their breath.

_**M- My name's Miranda. My mom named me after the heroine in The Tempest. It also means admirable in Spanish which is fitting as my father grew up in a Spanish family.**_

Miranda, the chocolate brown-haired, dark brown-eyed beauty, called to the two kids they had five more minutes left. As she watched them nod and continue to play she wondered if the O and Chon were done and it was safe for the kids to come back in. She started to pack everything that was left out from their picnic earlier.

_**O- Dope's supposed to be bad but in a bad bad world, it's good.**_ _**Chon says drugs are a rational response to insanity.**_

As Chon walked to his guns, O lit up and started to smoke. O was enjoying her moment when the computer signaled.

"Chon you want some," O asked but didn't get an answer. Standing up she went up to where Chon was sitting at the dining room table with the computer in front of him.

O walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his neck and he brings a hand up to touch her arm.

"What is that important that you gotta like so much?" O asked him and again not getting an answer. O looked at the screen to a video showing lots of blood and severed heads surrounding it, with a person walking around.

"What is that?" O asked. "Is that Iraq?"

"No, Mexico," Chon answered still looking at the video. It started to show bodies hanging from the walls with no head. A man lifted up a head and kicked it before the video stopped on his masked face. Two seconds later a message came up.

**'THESE GUYS WERE STUPID. BE SMARTER.**

**DON'T MAKE US GO LIVE :(**

**WE NEED TO TALK.**

**TIME AND PLACE COMING...!'**

O stood up straighter. "Where's Ben, isn't he still in Burma?" O asked.

"No, Africa, some place saving Africans," Chon told her staring at the screen.

"He said he was going to be gone three weeks," O said with her hands on his shoulders.

"That's changing now," Chon told her before tearing his eyes away from the screen to look at one his girls. "Let's get some air and go find Miranda and get the rugrats home."

He stood up and looked at the screen before grabbing O and leading her outside to look for the other girl and to try and forget the video for a little while.

_**O- I guess you figured out by now, if people are willing to go Henry the 8th on this.**_ _**Chon and Ben grow some of the best weed in the world.**_

They wondered out to the deck and saw that Miranda was picking things up and putting them into a basket. They walked down to where she was O helping her pick everything up while Chon went and got the kids.

"Hey, what's going on?" Miranda asked seeing the look on O's face.

"Someone sent a video and it had heads and dead bodies. Something about them being smarter than the others." O said continuing to pick everything up while Miranda went to help Chon.

"Guys, time to go. Your mom said to have you back by three and its two-thirty." Miranda said smiling at them.

"Ok Mira." They both chorused going to help O.

"Hey, they tire you out?" Chon asked kissing her.

"Nope. I mostly watched, but they'll be going to bed early so Rosalia will be happy." She said making Chon laugh.

_**M- Rosalia is my aunt but I call her tia. The little boy and girl are Miguel and Selena**_.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be ecstatic." Chon said looking into her dark brown eye and pulling her closer to him.

"Kids are still here babe." Miranda said making him groan.

"Miranda, we're finished." Selena said making her turn and see Miguel talking to O.

"Take the stuff back inside, we'll leave in a minute." She told the younger girl watching as O led them back.

"Something wrong?" Chon asked her.

"O said something about a video with dead bodies and you and Ben being smarter than someone else." She said watching as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nothing to worry about. Ready to get them back so we can play?" Chon asked making her laugh.

"You are such a guy." Miranda laughed making him raise and eyebrow.

"That's cause I am babe." Chon said leading her back to the house as she laughed.

**Hope this made sense, if not tell me.**

**Randi:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Savages, only my characters and their background stories.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Miranda and O were playing cards on the floor when they heard a car honk. The girls looked at each other and smiled before getting up and running out the front door, O first.

_**O- Oh yeah, this is Ben, the other love of our lives.**_

"Ben," O yelled excitedly before jumping up into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist with a smile on her face.

"Oh my sweet Lotus," he said breathing in her sweet scent. He set her down.

"My sweet Ben," O whispered as he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands rested on his waist, gripping his shirt tightly. "Mmm, how was Africa."

"You know, I started in Burma and then I took a left and ended up in a Congo." O tilted her head to the side before Miranda finally came up to them to give Ben a hug and kiss.

"Hey Benito." Miranda said making him, O and Chon laugh.

"Hello Butterfly." Ben chuckled making her smile.

The three started talking, the girls on either side of Ben, their arm wrapped around him as he led them back to the house. Before they made it inside, Chon came outside and he and Ben gave each other a hug and greeting.

"Aww," O said smiling and Miranda giggled quietly. They intertwined their fingers together and walked in the house after their men.

Miranda closed the door and looked at the two guys as Ben says. "Place looks good though. "Thank you O and Miranda."

"Thank you," O said still smiling and M nodded.

"You're welcome," Chon said and O smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up, you're a jerk," she said before looking at Ben, pulling away from Chon as he tried to grab her. "He didn't do anything," Miranda giggled making O smile at her.

"I know, I know," Ben said looking at his plants. "You been taking care of my babies?" he turned to the three. "Huh. Too busy making some of your own." O chuckled and M covered her mouth as she did. They both looked at Chon.

"Listen, I'm gonna go catch a long swim," he told Ben. "We'll talk business later." Miranda followed him.

O looked at Ben as he stared after the two. She walked over to him with a smile on her face. Ben looked at her and wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him.

_**O- Every successful business has an origin story. Microsoft and Apple were born in garages. Ben and Chon's was born on the beach. Ben went to Berkley and double majored in business and Botany. Chon was between deployments. And they've been buddies since high school. So one day they're sitting there, thinking about what they're gonna do. And Ben says...**_

"So, where do you think the best cannabis comes from," Ben asked as he blew out a smoke.

"Easy," Chon said, "Afghanistan." He looked at Ben and they both nodded.

_**M- Ding. That was the founder Chon, from the most dangerous ground in the world, smuggles back the finest seeds. It grew, within six years; they had a couple of farms and a great customer base.**_ _**It became urban legend. And if you ask any serious head, where the best dope in the world, in the 21st Century is... Not Thailand, Jamaica, and certainly not Mexico. It's right here, in California. The U.S.A. Ben says every plant needs love. He sees himself as the healer. And when O started to help put at the grow ove (I didn't catch what she said so I guessed) he called her his own Lotus in water. She likes that.**_

_**O- They partnered in several dispensaries, in supply menu of the clubs in California.**_ _**And it's progressive because from what we've seen, at least. It helps with the pain. 15 million satisfied customers can't all be wrong. But the big money comes from shipping it out of state.**_ _**At high prices they get up to 6 thousand a pound. Ben's guiding philosophy is basically budist. Don't fuck with people.**_ _**His true genius is that he takes 99% of the paranoia and buying us out of the business.**_

_**M- The other 1% well that's where Chon comes in. Chon's philosophy is basically badist. Don't fuck with Ben. For Ben the dope business is green. His foundations has branches in Africa and Asia. "Money isn't enough," he says."You gotta give your heart."**_

"Hi," O says as she was knelt on the side of the bathtub before they both leaned forward for a kiss.

O stood up and climbed into the hot bath with her clothes still on and Ben laughed, some water spilling out as she did. O giggled, moving to settle between his legs. Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they both looked into each other's eyes. "I really missed you."

"Tell me that again," he said, his thumb running across her bottom lip. Their faces close that their noses touch.

"I...really...missed you," O said between kisses. She lifted herself so she was now straddling him, her hand on the back of his neck as they continued to make-out. Ben brought his hand to her butt and squeezed before bringing it back up to her face.

_**O- We know what you're thinking, slut's right.**_

Ben sank down under the water a little bit before coming back up and switching them, so O was now on her back and they both went under, still kissing each other.

_**M- Maybe it is wrong but the truth is, we all love each other, so much.**_

_**O- We trust each other. We take care of each other and for us, together they are one complete man.**_

_**M- Chon is cold metal. Ben is warm wood.**_

O had her legs wrapped around Bens' waist as he brought them to the bed, still kissing one another. He laid her down and sat up. He pulled off her skirt and lace panties. He pushed himself inside her, his hand rested on her face and her hand wrapped around his wrist. She moaned and he groaned, breathing heavily as he moved inside her.

_**O- Chon fucks. Ben makes love.**_

_**M- Chon is earth. And Ben is spirit.**_

_**O- And the only thing they have in common is us. We are the whole neither of them ever had.**_

Ben lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled off her wet tank top before they both went back to kiss one another. She matched his movements with her own and they both fell in to rhythm.

Her head fell back as her orgasm came through and he came inside her at the same time. He laid them both down but this time on the side of the bed, their heads hanging off halfway. With her hands buried into his hair and his face buried into her right shoulder, they both moaned as he pulled out of her, breathing heavily.

_**M- In their mind.**_

Ben lifted his head to look at his Lotus and she turned her head to look at him as he did so. "I love you and I really missed this with you," O whispered and he chuckled before kissing her.

Meanwhile Miranda was watching Chon not really wanting to go back into the house, trying to give Ben and O some privacy.

"What's going on in the head of yours?" Chon asked swimming up to her making her jump a little.

"Nothing, everything." Miranda said running her hand through his short hair.

"Really?" Chon said raising an eyebrow and grabbing both of her legs.

"Really." She said smiling at him. Chon tugged a little and she slid closer to the edge of the pool.

"Don't even Chon." She warned even though she was smiling.

"What?" He asked before pulling her in and to him making her laugh.

"Chon." Miranda laughed making him grin.

"I just wanted a hug." He shrugged making her roll her eyes.

"Sure you did." Miranda said hugged him anyway. When she tried to move back Chon held her a little tighter.

After a while she tilted her head up and to the side and kissed him. Chon moved to the shallow end without breaking the kiss. After a while Miranda broke it gasping but Chon continued kissing a path from her jaw to the top of her chest. Moaning, she pulled back and kissed him again making him groan against her mouth.

Chon pulled away and got rid of his trunks and her bikini bottom and pushed inside of her making them both groan. Miranda held on as Chon moved inside her. She pulled her tank and bikin top over her head and started moving with Chon. Soon they both went over the edge. He pulled out causing them to both groan. He brought them over to the stairs and sat Miranda onto them before getting their swim suits. After they were both dressed again Miranda pulled him so that he was right in front of her.

"I love you." She whispered kissing the scars on his cheek and neck. He pulled back and kissed her again and squeezed her thigh telling her he loved her too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miranda had changed into a white sun dress and was starting to brush out her still wet hair when O came into the room wet as well. She smiled and continued brushing her hair when O came out in a pink dress.

"Have fun with Chon," O said more than asked as she combed out the tangles in her now dry hair next to her.

"Yes I did, just like you did with Ben," Miranda retorted with a smirk and both girls laughed before they left the bedroom and went down the stairs. They walked outside just in time to hear Ben say.

"Surrender is not defeat Chon. You're resisting change, just let it go."

"Uh oh testosterone," O said shaking their shoulders a bit as she passed. Miranda smiled and sat down in front of Chon while O sat in front of Ben, crossing her legs, smiling.

"Close your legs, its showing," Chon said.

"Oh sorry." She dropped her legs to the ground and crossed them. Miranda giggled making them all smile at her.

"I was talking to him," Chon told her, turning his head to Ben. Ben smiled and looked away.

"Hey, can you boys take us out somewhere nice?" O asked. "Come on, we can drink a little."

"N-," Chon started.

"Relax," O interrupted Chon, continuing. "Calm down, it's been awhile." O looked at the two with a smile they knew they couldn't resist while Miranda watched amused.

Miranda went out to her car and drove off after they had gotten the guys to agree on taking the out.

After an hour of driving, she finally stopped at her destination. She shut off the car and got out. Miranda walked around until she found what she was looking for.

"Hi daddy." She whispered to the headstone.

_**O- This is Miranda's father Alejandro, he died while in action when she was eight leaving her to take care of her mother.**_

"I saw Selena and Miguel yesterday, they had fun running around the beach. Ben came home today and he and Chon are taking me and O out tonight. O had to practically pull Chon's teeth to get him to agree." She told her father's headstone.

"I miss you, so does Tia Rosalia. You left too early." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

_**O- When Miranda was twelve, her mother Marisol remarried Alexander. Alexander didn't like kids but he dealt with Miranda for her mother. When she was fifteen M left after Alexander got drunk to the point he tried to beat the shit out of her. I was just getting out of classes and saw her on the side of the rode. After hearing her story I brought her to my house and told my mom. Mom moved her in and treated her as a second daughter. We met Ben and Chon a year later, they held back from a physical relationship with her until she was eighteen. When they heard her story, Ben called her Butterfly because even though she was dealt a shitty hand so young she still managed to spread her beautiful wigs and fly. Her aunt found her a couple of weeks after her eighteenth birthday and had stayed in her life ever since. **_

"Well I should get going before they get worried. I love you." Miranda said getting up and heading back to her car. Getting in she headed back to the house. When she pulled up she saw O waiting outside with a worried expression.

"Where were you?" O said hugging her once she got out of the car.

"To see my dad. How long was I gone?" Miranda asked once O let go.

"Four hours." Chon answered from next to Ben.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked confused.

"We did, you left your phone here." Ben said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She said rubbing her arm.

"Its ok, just tell someone the next time you go." O said feeling bad for her.

"We got a meeting so we're gonna go. Keep your phones with you." Ben teased Miranda making her roll her eyes.

"Ok daddy." She said making them all laugh.

"See you later." Chon said kissing O then her with Ben doing the same.

"Bye." Both girls told them going into the house and waiting until they got home.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Randi :)**


End file.
